Blue and Yellow
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Will y Bill siempre estuvieron juntos, al menos desde su nacimiento hasta la destrucción de su mundo.


_**§**_ _ **Blue**_ __ _ **and**_ _ **Yellow**_ _ **§**_

Siempre estuvimos solos, o bien se podría decir que siempre estuvimos en la compañía del otro. Mi hermano y yo, solos desde que abrimos nuestros ojos a aquel espacio vacío.

Era de verdad inmenso aquel espacio, tanto que daba miedo, incluso a mi hermano, que es mucho más valiente que yo, le daba miedo en aquel entonces. Ese gran vacío era el Mindscape, pero eso no lo sabíamos, así como no sabíamos que éramos hermanos; sabíamos que nos parecíamos, aunque sinceramente, cualquier triángulo escaleno se parece a otro.

Nosotros mismos elegimos nuestros nombres sin saber realmente que era un nombre, empero, necesitando una forma de llamarnos.

 _-¡Yo seré Bill!_

 _-¿Bill?_

 _-Sí, y como somos parecidos debemos sonar parecido._

 _-… ¿W-Will?_

 _-Me gusta cómo suena Will._

Había cosas que intuíamos, supongo que por nuestra naturaleza no podemos ser totalmente ignorantes, ¿cómo puede ser ignorante un ser que se alimenta y vive en la mente, en los sueños? No es como que esperé que me respondan eso.

En fin, prosiguiendo. Un buen día, o lo que fuera porque el concepto del tiempo nos era ajeno entonces y ahora sabemos que es solo una triste concepción de los seres mortales para medir su existencia, nos hartamos de aquel vacío y deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas el poder salir.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. De repente había un circulo luminoso en el espacio vacío y sin pensarlo mucho cruzamos por el…

No puedo empezar a describir como nos sentimos al ver el mundo, no hay palabras y tal vez ni siquiera pensamientos que puedan hacerle justicia a la sensación que nos recorrió. Era tan bello y tan lleno de cosas, cosas que inmediatamente supimos nombrar como si el conocimiento siempre hubiera estado ahí, solo necesitábamos mirar algo para poder decir que era y a que propósito servía.

 _-¡Bill, mira, mira, son flores! ¿A qué son lindas?_

 _-¡Y esas son estrellas, Will! ¡Mira como brillan!_

 _-¿Ya viste eso, Bill?_

 _-¿Has escuchado aquello, Will?_

 _-Hay tantas cosas, Bill._

 _-Y tantos colores._

Parecíamos dos niños humanos en una dulcería, supongo que en ese tiempo éramos niños, la edad de un demonio de los sueños es muy extraña, sobretodo porque nuestras formas no cambian con el tiempo a menos que nosotros queramos. Tampoco puedo decir cuánto tiempo pasamos encerrados en el Mindscape… encerrados, sí, ese era el termino adecuado… si tan solo lo hubiéramos sabido entonces nunca nos hubiéramos acercado a la ciudad, pero me estoy adelantando al relato.

La sociedad demoniaca no es tan diferente a la humana como se pudiera pensar, es casi lo mismo realmente, tal vez por eso mi hermano les tiene tanta manía a los humanos. Solo imagínense una ciudad, solo que en lugar de humanos hay- había demonios de las formas más variadas, si creían que un triángulo amarillo y otro azul son raros es porque tienen una imaginación muy limitada; estrellas, pentagramas, cuadrados, chispas, curvas, espirales y otro sinfín de formas caminaban por las calles.

Estábamos fascinados al saber que no éramos los únicos, tanto que no notamos las miradas extrañadas y hasta asustadas que los otros demonios nos mandaban.

Alguien debió de dar aviso de nuestra presencia ya que prontamente nuestra exploración se vio interrumpida por la aparición de un carruaje; todos en la calle callaron, algunos se veían hasta aliviados. Del carruaje bajo un triángulo como nosotros, ¿o debería decir una?, de un naranja brillante; su ojo fue inmediatamente a nosotros.

Recuerdo que fue el primer momento en que tuve miedo, algo en su pupila me aterro, lo suficiente para tomar la mano de mi hermano y esconderme parcialmente detrás de él.

Pero entonces su ojo se llenó de lágrimas y floto hasta nosotros para poder abrazarnos.

 _-¡Mis niños!_

Era nuestra madre, nuestra creadora, aquella que debió criarnos con todo el amor del mundo… era la muerte misma. O si no la muerte misma, era la mitad de ella.

Ella, ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre, nos dijo que cuando éramos más pequeños, cuando recién llegamos a este mundo, alguien nos robó y nos llevó lejos de su protección y amor, que creía que nos había perdido para siempre, que ella y nuestro padre habían hecho todo en su poder, pero que nunca nos habían encontrado, ¿les suena tanto a mentira cómo a mí? Eso de tipos que secuestran niños de la familia real para arruinar la felicidad de todos solo pasa en las películas infantiles que a los niños humanos les encantan tanto.

La realidad es más viciosa.

¿Pero que sabíamos nosotros en ese entonces? Tanto como podíamos mirar algo y saber para que servía, no sabíamos cuáles eran los funcionamientos en materia de relaciones emocionales; necesitamos que ella nos explicara que era una madre, un padre, una familia, un hermano, y no cualquier hermano, un hermano gemelo. También nos enseñó que los demonios podíamos tomar otra forma, una forma que imitaba la fisonomía de los seres con los más deliciosos e interesantes sueños y mentes: los humanos; lo que no nos dijo es que esa forma nos hacía vulnerables, que es más fácil matar a un demonio en esa forma porque también imitamos parcialmente la mortalidad.

 _-¡Somos iguales!_ \- exclamamos al vernos, no era del todo cierto, pero casi, lo único que nos diferenciaba era que nuestro pelo era de distinto color, él es amarillo mientras que yo soy azul.

Un nuevo descubrimiento para emocionarnos y distraernos. Nuestros padres nos dejaron quedarnos en esa forma todo lo que quisiéramos, decían que nos veíamos adorables en esa forma. Padre dijo que era como un milagro porque aparecíamos justo unos días antes de nuestro cumpleaños, nunca supimos si nos mintió o no acerca de eso, no estoy seguro de que los demonios de los sueños celebraran sus cumpleaños, supongo que ahora nunca lo sabremos.

La fiesta fue preparada con bombo y platillo (sigo sin entender esa expresión humana ¿qué tienen que ver un bombo y un platillo?) y creo que todo el mundo fue invitado, al menos los que cabían en el castillo… n-no quería mencionarlo, pero supongo que debo hacerlo ¿no? No solo éramos los primeros gemelos demonios en la historia sino que también éramos hijos del Rey y la Reina de… no estoy seguro de cómo se llamaba el lugar, no importa realmente.

Éramos felices, después del vacío todo era tan brillante y colorido, deberían haber visto a mi hermano, nadie me creería lo mucho que sonreía y reía, como siempre iba primero conmigo para enseñarme las cosas que descubría o las que le gustaban especialmente, hace mucho que no lo veo, le extraño. Aun me parte el alma lo que le hicieron, en lo que lo convirtieron y las personas que han sufrido las secuelas de aquel infierno, lo siento.

Nuestro cumpleaños llego y creímos que éramos los seres más felices sobre el multiverso, habíamos aprendido tanto en tan pocos días, que era el Mindscape, exactamente como los demonios de los sueños accedían a otras dimensiones para hacer tratos o crear/destruir los sueños de los habitantes de esas otras dimensiones, en fin, toda las cosas relacionadas con el trabajo que desempañaríamos cuando fuéramos un poco más grandes. Después de la fiesta íbamos a salir por primera vez de nuestra dimensión y lo hicimos, solo que no en la forma muerta en la que querían nuestros padres.

 _-¡Atención a todos, por favor guarden silencio! Gracias. Como todos sabrán hoy es el cumpleaños de mis hijos y todos sabemos que implica eso._

Padre hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios, seguramente pensaba en cómo iba a dejar que su gente se ensañara con nosotros.

 _-Cuando ellos nacieron todos supimos que eran diferentes, nunca antes se habían visto gemelos entre los demonios._

¿Por qué matarnos desde el primer día cuando podía torturarnos psicológicamente primero? ¿Cuándo podía ver como nuestros corazones se partían ante sus ojos?

 _-Sin embargo ya habíamos oído de esto en un viejo escrito, que decía que cuando esto pasará tendrían un poder aterrador, lo suficiente para destruir incluso esta dimensión._

 **Cuando podía traicionarnos.**

- _Por eso tontamente los encerramos en el Mindscape, creyendo que desde que nacieran ese poder estaría latente ¡Pero estos niños no saben nada! ¡No tienen manera de defenderse! Y esta vez no volveremos a cometer el error de no deshacernos de ellos._

Todos sabían de qué se trataba, por supuesto, no había nadie inocente ahí, al menos ese consuelo queda para mi consciencia, aunque no sea uno muy grande.

Recuerdo que mi hermano me empujo de mi silla quitándome del paso de un rayo que alguien lanzó.

 _-¿E-Estás bien, Will?_

 _-H-Hermano, e-estás sangrando._

 _-N-No es n-nada._

Pero si era algo, el rayo lo había alcanzado parcialmente y donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo había un agujero sangrante, d-demasiada sangre, y yo… yo f-fui el culpable.

 _-¡Bill! ¡Hermano, n-no te d-desmayes!_

 _-H-Huye, Will…_

 _-¡No te voy a dejar aquí!_

No lo iba a hacer, no lo hice, a pesar de que la horda de demonios sedientos de nuestra sangre se acercaban cada vez más, querían estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver nuestras caras, para poder salpicarse de nuestras entrañas.

… pero no les di la oportunidad.

No sé cómo lo hice, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que estaba muy enojado, traicionado, herido, asustado, preocupado por mi hermano.

 _-¡DEJEN A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!_

Use mis poderes por primera vez para crear un millar de cuchillos para pastel, fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento, eran dorados, hechos con mi propia energía, los arrojé contra todos, quería hacerles daño, quería hacerles lo mismo que le habían hecho a mi hermano.

 _-¿Will?_

 _-V-Vas es-estar bien, H-Hermano._

También curé la herida de mi hermano, utilizar mi magia de repente se volvió algo natural, es simple realmente, solo tengo que concentrarme en lo que deseo para hacerlo. No soy tan bueno como mi hermano en eso, por eso no pude curar del todo su ojo, no se lo pude devolver.

Después de eso todo se volvió borroso.

Recuerdo que algo me golpeo, yo también sangraba, no iban a dejar que nos fuéramos indemnes, al menos eso lograron.

Recuerdo a mi Hermano también molesto, furioso realmente, su ojo se había vuelto negro y su pupila roja, se veía aterrador.

Recuerdo preguntarme si yo me veía igual de aterrador antes de que todo fuera consumido por una neblina roja.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos parados en medio del caos más absoluto, habíamos destruido todo y a todos, no quedaba nada de nuestra dimensión de origen sino nosotros mismos, lo destruimos o como dice mi hermano _liberamos a nuestra dimensión_. La verdad no me duele, ese nunca fue nuestro hogar, lo único que fue es la razón por la que mi hermano y yo nos separamos y algo que resiento mucho.

Mi hermano siempre estuvo conmigo, desde nuestro nacimiento hasta la destrucción de nuestro mundo.

Mi hermano creía que no se podía confiar en nadie, que era mejor utilizar que ser utilizado; planeaba crear el caos haya a donde fuera, utilizaría los tratos con los humanos como medio para conseguir lo que quería, haría lo que quisiera, dominaría las dimensiones y se divertiría en ellas hasta que explotaran, literalmente.

Yo no era de la misma opinión, sigo sin serlo, le dije que no estaba de acuerdo, que el hecho de que la dimensión en donde nacimos no fuera nuestro lugar significaba que no tuviéramos uno, si buscábamos seguramente encontraríamos alguien que nos entendiera, un lugar donde ser felices, donde nos quisieran; tal vez si hacíamos un trato con un humano y lográbamos llegar a su corazón podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

 _-Will, si esa es tu opinión entonces deberíamos separarnos._

 _-¿H-H-Hermano?_

 _-Te quiero Will, pero no soporto tu manera de pensar._

 _-Y-Yo t-también te quiero, Bill, per-pero no estoy de acuerdo._

Y nos separamos. Cada quien eligió en el Mindscape una dimensión a la que ir, el tiempo (tan irreal) diría quien tenía razón.

 _-¡Es divertido cuan estúpido eres, Pine Tree!_

 _-¡Te odio, Bill!_

 _-¡L-Lo si-siento, M-Master!_

 _-Eres patético, Cipher._

La verdad...

 _-_ _ **¡Intenta volver herir a MI Pine Tree y la muerte será su última preocupación!**_

 **-** _¿Bi-Bill? ¿Qué rayos?_

 _-Cállate, no digas nada y déjame abrazarte._

 _-… Okay._

 _-_ _ **¡Intentaron matarme! ¡Utilizarme!**_

 **-** _W-Will, yo, e-esto…_

 _ **-**_ _¡HaHAHAhaHa! ¡Mi hermano tenía razón:_ _ **Todos los humanos son iguales!**_

 **-** _¡No! ¡W-Will, l-lo siento! ¿¡De acuerdo?! ¡Lo siento! F-Fue estúpido, ya lo sé, perdón, por favor, p-perdóname…_

 _-… no, lo siento, yo no debí gritarte, Pine Needle, por supuesto que te perdono._

No creo que ninguno de los dos este en lo cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, no creo que estemos equivocados.

 _FIN_


End file.
